Telling Him
by scorsby
Summary: Remus had to stop avoiding the problem or the problem was just going to get bigger and bigger and THAT was a disturbing thought.
1. Chapter 1

Okay part one of what will hopefully be a three parter. Starts of tame but should end with some slash.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>"GET ME SOME MOTHERFUCKING EPIDURAL POTIONS BEFORE I CRUCIATUS YOU ALL!"<p>

The nurse shoved past Sirius rather rudely he thought, but to be fair he would have run for it if that _Thing_ was screaming at him.

"Sweetheart," James kindly addressed the _Thing_, his terror only showing through on the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Sweetie, you might want to keep your voice down... this is a muggle hospital after all..."

Sirius shut the door sharply, predicting the wave of abuse to come. Sure enough as the door swang shut he head the screams begin again.

"KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! YOU TRY SHOVING A-"

Phew.

"How's it going in there?"

Sirius turned to see Remus leaning against the wall next to the door, sucking on the straw to a milkshake.

_Why don't you suck on-_

"Hmm, okay thanks. I thought they might want some time alone. You know to... bond?"

"Was she scaring you again?"

Remus's quietly amused laugh sent shivers down Sirius's spine. He wanted to make the werewolf laugh properly, with his head thrown back, rather than these reserved little chuckles. Just once.

"She was Not scaring me!" Sirius huffed unconvincingly and Remus laughed again, to his pleasure.

"It's ok. I'll take over for a little bit. It doesn't seem fair for us to leave James all on his own," Remus said. How good and honourable he was! Sirius just wanted to- "Why don't you go and get him a coffee or something? I'm sure he'd be glad..."

"Sure thing," Sirius turned and walked away quickly, wiping his palms on his trousers.

Lately, he had been getting peculiar thoughts come into his head whenever he found himself alone with his werewolf friend. The same sort of thoughts he used to get when he was twelve and the older girls would sit and talk on the edge of the swimming pool. Only now it wasn't

_Oh white bikini how I love thee... _

It was more along the lines of

_Oh fucking hell I fancy my best friend._

Sirius had known this for a while now, ever since that night with the strippers and the cocktails and the _ohgodhe'sgettingalapdanceshitshitshit_ but it didn't make it any easier now. It was so hard trying to sustain a normal friendship when all he wanted to do was-

"Your change, sir."

Sirius blinked. He had got all the way to the store without even noticing, so absorbed he was with his thoughts.

"Uh, thanks."

* * *

><p>Remus closed the door sharply and sighed. He had to stop avoiding the problem or the problem was just going to get bigger and bigger and<p>

That was a disturbing thought.

"Remus, ol' buddy, ol' pal, so pleased to see you! Just going to get a-" James clapped him on the shoulder as he hurridly left the room.

Remus turned to face Lily.

Oh, she wasn't so bad.

A little red-faced, a little reminiscent of a banshee on a bad day but all in all still Lily.

Then she opened her mouth.

"Remus, darling! How are you? So sweet of you to come and see me."

Remus smiled in relief and sat on the visitors chair.

"You're doing remarkably well, the nurse says," He told her.

"Pfft, who cares what the nurse says when you can feel your body splitting in half while supposedly expecting something good to come of this." Lily said in a scarily cheery voice.

Remus banished the horrible image she had conjured and took her hand.

"Lily, something Great is going to come of this! Think- James is going to have to learn to clean nappies!"

Lily laughed for the first time all day and Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He had successfully navigated the danger zone and was now safely on level three.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the noises from other wards.

"Fucking hell, Remus," Lily said in a low voice, breaking the companionable silence. "I'm ready now, it's not fair."

Remus kissed her hair and stood up. Now that she'd calmed down maybe it would be safe for James to come back in the room.

"It'll be soon, Lily, Don't worry. You're doing fine." He headed to the door, before turning and smiling at her again.

"And you still look beautiful."

* * *

><p>Remus opened the door and the two black-haired figures jumped back guiltily. He laughed quickly and said "James, its okay to go back in there if you like. She's cool."<p>

James flashed him a grateful look. "I don't know how you do it, Moons. You always know what to say. _You_ should be the one married to her."

They both laughed and James took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hiya, darling, how are you _feeling_?"

The door slammed shut behind him and Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Why was everything suddenly so awkward?

Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"James is right, Moony, man. I don't get how you haven't got a lady?"

Didn't he get it? He thought he had an inkling but he wanted to test the waters...

Remus laughed sheepishly and went slightly red.

"Well, you know, man-eating monsters and romantic nights out aren't usually compatible..."

Nice save, Sirius thought, grouchily. Always using the werewolf card as an excuse for anything he didn't want to talk about.

"What about you anyway, Sirius?"

"Mhuh?" Sirius looked at him surprised.

"You haven't had anyone over to the flat for ages now. Is everything ok? Or have you fallen for someone special you're holding out for?" Remus said this with a slight smirk and Sirius went weak at the knees.

It was true, he hadn't had anyone back and it wasn't because he no longer had any interest in women (that much he had ensured furiously by binging on porn every night) it was just that the more he thought about it, the more he preferred the quiet nights in. The quiet nights of just him and Remus sitting around while James and Lily went to Anti-Natal classes, maybe doing a crossword...

"Nahh," He shook his head with an attempt at nonchalance. "I just haven't caught anyone good. All these birds seem the same nowadays." Just the right level of misogyny and disinterest, he reckoned.

"Fair enough."

Was it just him or did Remus sound disappointed?

He slid the werewolf a sideways glance but Remus was looking away. What he'd give to be inside his brain for just one minute...

* * *

><p>Remus was going to tell him.<p>

He had decided and he was going to stick to that decision no matter how foolhardy it may seem. He was going to tell him and whats more he was going to do it tonight.

"Remus, shall we go for Fight Club or The Empire Strikes Back? I fancy neither but all the other videos are behind Lily's mound of babyshit."

Sure enough the small pile of video tapes they had were buried beneath a ceiling-high tower of new born paraphernalia, ready for when she would return from the hospital.

Sirius and Remus had gone home for the night on Lily's command and the assurance by the nurse that the baby wasn't likely to appear until the next afternoon at least. They had gone home and Sirius had busied himself with cleaning the kitchen and preparing for the baby in an efficient and most un-Sirius manner, while Remus sat on the settee staring at the wall and thinking that tonight was the night.

"Personally I think we should go for Fight Club. All that space travel stuff makes me feel queasy."

Remus nodded absently and Sirius bent down and fiddled around with the TV, giving Remus a decent view of his decent behind. He hummed as he tried to find the right plug.

"Sirius..."

Remus tailed off, losing courage as the word came out of his mouth. He tried again.

"Sirius, I need to say something."

Sirius turned slowly and faced him.

"Wassup, Moons?"

Remus stuttered and blushed.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already, damn I'm good. This might be a 4 parter after all though.**

**Thanks for those who did Review and the rest of you please do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god OHMYGOD ITS THE EYE OF SAURON!"<p>

James was hysterical. He was laughing and crying and really not acting like the loving and protecting husband he ought to be. And that last comment was enough for Remus to take him firmly by the arm and lead him out of the room to calm down before Lily tried to throw something else at him.

Once outside Remus turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You need to relax, Prongs. This is going to be fine. But Lily _needs_ you right now. And that doesn't happen much."

James nodded and gulped and pulled Remus into a hug.

"You're right. I know you're right. Man, oh man am I scared though!"

Remus nodded. "I know, its incredible. But you're missing it, you know."

James blinked.

"Oh, yeah... uh."

With a sheepish grin James slid back into the room.

Remus lay back against the wall and sighed. Once everyone else's problems were sorted that left him nothing to do but think about his own.

Last night... well, how

He remembered it all, painfully.

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

_The words hung in the air like a bad smell. Remus closed his eyes and prayed to the gods. He opened them and watched his audience, holding his breath._

_Sirius straightened up with a look of disgust on his face. _

"_What?" His lip trembling with anger. He was clenching and unclenching his hands. Remus looked at them nervously. Was he going to hit him?_

_Remus stuttered nervously._

"_I... I said that I think..." His courage gave way. Whose wouldn't under that gaze? "Nothing, nevermind. Just forget it."_

"_No Moony," In an instant Sirius was in front of him. Close. "Don't forget it. What did you say?"_

_Sirius was panting heavily and his fierce glare fixed Remus to his seat and Remus caved completely. _

"_Nothing Sirius, nothing." Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he had cocked it all up now, this final time. "I just want to go to bed."_

_He fought back tears as he fled the room, running upstairs to his bedroom. Flung on the duvet he heard something smash and Sirius's enraged yell._

_He winced. _

_How could he have got it so wrong? How could he have thought..._

_He heard the front door slam and breathed a small sigh of relief. Sirius wouldn't be back tonight, he was sure of it. That meant be could prolong the moment when they would meet again and their easy friendship would be permanently ruined by his own stupid mistake. _

_I mean, sure what he had hoped for was far beyond what was going to happen, even he could see that. But he hadn't expected such a strong negative response. Such loathing as he could see clearly in Sirius's eyes. _

_Remus buried his head under the pillow and tried to forget about it. _

_Think about Lily and the baby, he told himself. Think about positive, happy things..._

_Fight Club lay forgotten on the floor._

* * *

><p>Sirius watched from a distance as Remus stalked out the hospital, ferreting in his pocket for his cigarettes as he did so.<p>

Remus hadn't smoked for three years- not since graduation.

Fuuuuuck. Sirius smacked his head repeatedly against the post he was leaning on as he continued to follow Remus's progress with his eyes. How could he have ballsed it all up so very badly!

Last night... everything that happened last night was his fault. He realised that now. Why couldn't' he have been quicker to respond? Why did he have to panic and run off like that? Why?

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

_Sirius didn't move. Was that right? Did he just hear that right? Was that even possible?_

_He blinked at the video player once and then twice. He opened his mouth to talk but changed his mind. He heard Remus shifting and stood up suddenly, ready to shout at him to stay where he was while he got back in control of the situation._

_His hands were sweating again and he flexed them absentmindedly, nervously. _

_First thing first, he decided. Establish that what you heard was definitely.. What you heard._

"_What?" It came out harder than he meant and he bit his trembling lip, anxiously. He couldn't believe this was happening. _

_He watched Remus. Watched as he tried to form an answer, not knowing that what he said could change Sirius's life._

"_I... I said that I think...Nothing, nevermind. Just forget it."_

_Sirius almost hit something. NO! This wasn't fair. He couldn't back out now. Not when he could change something, finally. Why wasn't he saying what he meant. WHY WAS HE LYING?_

_Sirius crossed the room to Remus, shaking with fear and worry. He felt sick at the thought of losing Remus now, now when they were so close to declaring what they meant to each other._

_His heart thumped and he breathed heavily. He stared at Remus; trying to read his mind, see what he wanted. He needed to hear it again, to believe._

"_No, Moony." He Said. "Don't forget it. What did you say?" Please... It was the please he couldn't let out, couldn't let Moony see that he was on the edge, that he was going to tumble, that it was too much. All he needed was a confirmation..._

"_Nothing Sirius, nothing. I just want to go to bed."_

_Sirius watched Remus run from the room. Heard him lock himself in his bedroom. Saw his reflection in the mirror, a shimmering, panting deranged man, looking as if he might kill someone. Sirius couldn't bear to see it; couldn't bear to see how he looked as he lost control. Tearing his eyes away he picked up the first thing he could see and flung it at his hateful reflection. _

_It was the vase Remus had given Lily for Christmas and now its shards lay on the ground, surrounded by the broken fragments of his own face, winking grotesquely up at him. _

_He had to leave. _

_Grabbing his jacket Sirius ran out the door and kept running, not knowing where he was going. He ran to escape from Remus and from that sad declaration neither of them had been able to make, he ran from the idea of going home and facing his stupidity, and he ran from himself. The one person he couldn't outrun._

_Fight Club lay forgotten on the floor._

* * *

><p>Now Sirius stood, watching Remus struggle to light a cigarette in the wind and hated himself for overcomplicating everything, again.<p>

Why did he have to make everything so difficult by not only falling in love with his best friend, but when the friend attempts to talk to him about it, freak them both out and run for the hills. He hated himself.

Pulling the collar of his jacket high over his ears he walked quickly towards the entrance to the hospital and slipped inside, confident he hadn't been seen. Once inside he fixed himself a cheery grin and went to find the happy couple.

* * *

><p>"My radiance, my star! My glistening jewel of honey and-"<p>

"James, I SWEARTOGOD, I am going to ram this baby down your throat as soon as I have the chance!"

"That's the spirit, my dear!" James said cheerfully, dancing around and kissing his wife on her damp, seething forehead. She made a half-hearted attempt to slap him before groaning and collapsing once more. The nurses supported her back and she cried out again as another set of contractions were foisted upon her weary metaphorical shoulders.

"You sapphire nymph, you golden angel, pure as a heart!"

"Give it a rest, boy, or get out of the way."

James glared at the nurse, affronted. He turned to leave, only to become face to face with Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot's here! You're here! Good, so I can-" James turned to escape and Sirius caught his arm and dragged him back into the room, grinning half-heartedly.

Lily smiled at him wearily. "Hello, Sirius, love, are you okay?"

James shot her a look.

"Why does everyone else get to only see your nice side?" He asked reproachfully.

"Because no-one else is luckily enough to be married to me." She said sweetly.

The nurses all laughed and one even tried to high-5 her but Lily ignored it. James glared at them even harder. Bloody feminists.

"I'm okay, cheers, Lily," Sirius said into the silence in which everyone glared at each other frostily.

"Good-oh," James said. "Have you seen Moony yet? He looked quite stressed this morning; don't think he got much sleep. Have you spoken?"

"Yeah," Sirius lied, "I spoke to him earlier. He's just overstressed about this new job and the baby and all."

"Mmmm" Mumbled James noncommittally. "He works himself too hard, stupid really."

"Yeah," Said Sirius, feeling like the worst kind of traitor and sick with himself. "Stupid really."

It was at that point that Remus chose to make his timely entrance.

"Hey Remus, we were just talking about you!"

Why, James. _WHY_.

Remus shot a look at Sirius before turning and leaving the room as silently as he had entered. But in that fraction of a second in which their eyes met Sirius felt stunned by the strength of the hurt and despair in those beautiful, hunted, brown eyes.

Sirius wanted to run after him, to explain that they weren't talking about _that_, that he'd never be so heartless as to talk about that. But there was no point. He had demonstrated to Remus exactly how heartless he could be.

And he had to fix it.

"I'll be right back."

He clapped James on the shoulder and dashed from the room, leaving James staring at him, mouth open.

"Do I smell or something?" He looked around in confusion at his wife and her women. A few of them muttered things to each other and laughed.

"You know sometimes, just sometimes, I feel victimised." He huffed before going to sit by his screaming, delightful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three finally up! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Remus, wait."<p>

Sirius ran up to his friend and grabbed his arm, which Remus shook off, savagely, and broke into a run.

"Remus, fucking hell, wait up! I'm passing out here." Sirius chased after him, damning the taller boy's athletic figure and the unfairness that the smoker should be the fitter of the two. "Remus, I'll curse you!"

He had only enough time to see Remus flick his wand before he felt his own fly out of his hand and clatter across the room. He stopped, swearing violently, looking frantically around, as he saw Remus leave the building.

"Well played, you bastard." He muttered, going to retrieve his wand. He sighed. He probably had no chance of catching Remus now. _Fuck_!

But Remus couldn't run for too long; the baby was almost ready to appear and surely Remus wouldn't miss that, no matter how much he couldn't stand the sight of Sirius.

Sirius headed back towards the ward slowly, worriedly.

"Is everything okay?"

Sirius blinked at James.

"Why aren't you in there? Shouldn't you be..."

"Water. Glass of." James waved the, sure enough, glass of water at Sirius.

"Ah."

"So, is everything okay?"

"Sure it is!" Sirius attempted a smile. "Everything's fine."

"Right," James frowned, "That sort of fine where Remus just walks out on Lily just before she gives birth. That's not totally my idea of fine, to be honest. Now you tell me what the hells going on because I am this close to just breaking down with panic and I can not worry about you guys as well I just can't I just..."

Sirius pulled James into a hug to stop him babbling. Only a truly bestest friend would worry about him when his wife was in the state she was in. Gods he loved him.

"Everything's fucked." He whispered. Now he's said it out loud he felt better but it wasn't any less true.

"Why, what happened?"

Sirius looked James in the eye and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

James frowned. "Oh right. Well."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

James nodded back. "Right."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

The nodding was becoming weirdly hypnotic so Sirius shook his head quickly and smiled ruefully at James. "So... any ideas?"

James still looked sort of shell-shocked but he did attempt at thought. To be honest Sirius was surprised he took it so well. It was a hell of a revelation.

"Right," James cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "So, we have our problem: Remus doesn't want to be near you. We have another problem: Lily will rip my eyes out if we're not all there for the birth. All of us. And we better be happy as fuck. So..." he paused. "So _you_ need to find Remus and talk to him and _fast_. And I need to... stall a baby?"

The horror that just crossed James's face made Sirius laugh properly for the first time that day.

"I don't know whose job is more daunting."

James laughed and rubbed his head.

"I better re-enter the lion's chamber, I guess." He gave Sirius a sharp look. "You get right to this and be right back? He won't have gone far."

"No.." Sirius gulped. "Okay, thanks... James. Really."

"No problem."

James grinned once more and clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Goodluck!"

Sirius watched James walk away down the corridor.

Right. Now all he needed to do was find Remus. Easy peasy. Eaaasy...

He rounded the corner and promptly bumped into Remus. Oh. Well that _was_ easy.

"Remus, stop." He held his hands up in front of him. "Don't move, please. Wait."

Remus looked about ready to bolt but he stayed, only the slight shake of the coffee in his hand made him seem any less than the epitome of calm, nothing like the sort of man who had just run out of the hospital in a panic less than an hour ago.

"I've got coffee..." Remus mumbled uselessly.

"So I see." Sirius smiled weakly. "Now, can we talk? Please?"

Remus looked at his feet. "Why."

"Because!" Sirius gesticulated wildly, " because of James!"

"James?" Remus looked up in confusion. "What's James got to do with anything?"

"Look," Sirius beckoned Remus to follow him and they settled on some of those hideous plastic chairs hospitals like to provide for occasions like this.

"Listen, you got it wrong, earlier."

Remus frowned.

"Me and James, we were talking about how you overwork yourself, we weren't..." Sirius tailed off and looked at his friend anxiously.

"Oh..."

It was barely audible.

"I would never..." Sirius broke off again and bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Everything. Being a complete cock about everything."

"Oh, that's okay... I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Sirius gesticulated wildly, "you _should_ have! It's me, _I_ shouldn't have-"

"You've done nothing wrong."

Remus's quiet acceptance was heartbreaking. If he could only get the words out.

"Yes I have. I've misled you."

"No!" Remus shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I read into things, I guess, I was stupid to even think you could..."

"That's not what I mean."

Remus looked at him in confusion.

Sirius took a deep breath. Okay. No scary murderer face. No wild aggression.

"I mean I misled you... last night."

Remus looked at him blankly.

"My reaction. It wasn't right."

"Oh!" Remus nodded, " I see. Well, that's okay, I can't expect you to be right-on straightaway."

No! Sirius felt like crying. Why was he being so stupidly cryptic and confusing.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean that I wanted to..."

"You wanted to what?" Remus looked him straight in the eye.

"I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way."

He sat back, anxiety nearly giving him a heart attack. His head felt dizzy. Fuck. It was out now.

Remus was quiet for a moment. Twice he opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again.

He finally spoke. Good thing too or Sirius might actually have fainted which would not have been very manly at all.

"Well..." He said softly. "You really know how to confuse a situation don't you." He laughed quietly.

"Sorry." Sirius said pointlessly.

"No, its fine. It's fine."

"So..." Sirius gulped. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Remus paused, "I think I'm crazy about you, you stupid sod. I think I'm over the moon. I think I can't believe your sheer idiocy made me smoke you bastard and now I'm going to have to quit all over again. I think that-"

That was enough for Sirius, who kissed Remus furiously on the mouth, in order to shut him up at the very least.

Wow. So it was as good as he'd been imagining these past few years. Oh it was as good.

Oh oh dear. Oh it was maybe a little too good. They were in a public place, they really ought to-

"Shall we go somewhere?" Remus mumbled against his neck.

"I think that would be a very good idea, indeed." Sirius responded breathlessly.

They got up quickly and headed down the corridor.

The coffee lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

><p>It was small, dark and cramped but that just meant that Remus was forced even closer against him and that was quite alright. Sirius groaned softly as Remus's soft soft mouth moved tantalizingly down his, now bare, chest. Fuck. Sirius had never felt anything so...ohmigod.<p>

He looked down at Remus in shock. That was definitely not his chest.

Remus smirked. "I love you."

"I lo-aaaaah, fuck, _fuck_. Okay, fuck."

"Shuttup" Remus murmured, his words sounding strangely muffled.

Sirius's knees felt like they were about to buckle. He leaned back against the wall, ow, a mop. He leaned back to stop himself crumbling into little tiny pieces of ecstasy. Oh _fuuuck_.

He had never experienced anything like this. Everything was a turn on. Even that mop... no, weird. He just didn't want anything except the sensation of what Remus was doing with his hands, his mouth...

Sirius threw his arm over his mouth to stop himself from a loud groan. Okay, he was ready, he was going to...

* * *

><p>"You've done that before haven't you."<p>

Sirius looked at Remus critically, as far as he could see him in the gloomy storage cupboard.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Remus smiled and kissed him again.

Sirius frowned.

"There is no way _no way_ you could be that ohmyfuck incredible without previous experience, so spill."

Remus blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly.

"You're not the only one to ever have one night stands you know..."

Sirius blinked. God he couldn't even imagine...

He frowned. He was jealous! He'd never experienced this. He was jealous that other people had experienced... _that_. Dear God, he _was_ in love.

"How.. How did I not notice? How often? When?"

Remus laughed.

"I think it's a bit of a cheek, _you_ getting jealous of _me_, don't you think? At least I had the decency of not bringing them home to be _heard_ by the other inhabitants of the house at all hours."

Sirius looked down, shamefully.

"Sorry."

Remus smiled. "It's fine. It was fine. I have a very good pair of headphones and a wonderful collection of death metal I whip out for just those occasions."

Sirius smiled. "Okay."

He coughed awkwardly. "I guess we'd better... get going. I mean, there is a baby on the way and I promised James..."

"Right." Remus sighed reluctantly and passed Sirius his shirt from where it was flung onto a vacuum cleaner.

Sirius slipped it over his head and reached for the door handle. Just as he was about to grab it Remus kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Just something to keep us going."

And Sirius was forced into the toobright corridor, feeling like he was about to collapse with longing.

Remus followed demurely.

"C'mon, it's this way."

* * *

><p>"You're nearly there, just a little further..."<p>

Lily let out a roar that would have made a lion cower and crushed James's hand, making him whimper.

"Where are they?" She groaned.

"They'll be here," James promised. "Just hang on..."

"HANG ON?" Lily bellowed, "It's not exactly optional, _Darling_!"

James gulped. "They'll be here, they'll be here, they'll-"

The door opened.

"See!" James exclaimed with delight, his hand sighing in relief.

"Where the FUCK have you been?"

Sirius and Remus winced guiltily.

"Oh we just went to..."

"The cafe."

"The bank."

Oops.

Remus gave Sirius a look. _You Idiot_. The look was saying. _Why would we be going to The Bank_.

James smirked.

"Was it fun at... the bank?"

Sirius glared at him and Remus blushed and looked at his feet.

"Yes it was great, thank you. I deposited my cheque."

Fuck that sounded filthy. Remus broke into loud coughs and James nearly collapsed laughing. Sirius closed his eyes. He could not believe he'd just said that.

"What's the joke?" Lily asked, panting a little and feeling ever so slightly ignored. They all snapped to attention.

"No, joke, darling." James patted her on the head with his free hand. "But look, they're here now. You can go."

"I don't think it quite works like that, somehow." Remus muttered.

"Like you'd know anything about this area." James shot back. Remus blushed again. _Touché_.

"AAAAAARRRGHHHHHHUUUGHHHHHH!" Said Lily.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" Said James.

"It's all going to be alright." Said Remus.

"I'm scared." Said Sirius.

"Move out of my way, please, there's a new person about to enter the room," Said the nurse who they had all forgotten about.

There was another scream, another series of swearwords, anther hand broken- this time Remus's (she better not have damaged that permanently, though Sirius, somewhat selfishly), and suddenly there was a cough and a splutter and the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry.

"Oh my god." James whispered.

The others were silent. They watched as the nurse lifted the baby up, for them to see. It was a small, red, slimy, beautiful-

"Boy. It's a boy." The nurse announced.

"A boy..." James looked at Lily, whose eyes were shining. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. The amount of pride in the room was almost visible.

"Oh Lily..." Remus said, admiration filling his eyes. "Lily."

"I did it..." She couldn't believe it. "I did it."

"You did it!" James literally couldn't believe it. "Oh my god we're parents, lily!"

"And we're uncles!" Sirius chirped up. They all laughed.

The nurse brought the baby round to the head of the bed, having wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold your child?" She asked Lily.

"Would I..." Lily reached for the bundle.

One by one they each held the baby before passing it back to Lily.

The room was quiet.

"Right," Said the Nurse. "We're all very proud of what Lily's achieved but I'm going to have to ask those not directly related, " She shot a look at Sirius and Remus, "those 'uncles' to leave the room for now. Lily and the baby need time to rest and bond."

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Congratulations, Lily." Remus kissed her cheek. "He's incredible."

Sirius nodded. "If you need us, we'll be in the cafe."

James smiled.

"Thanks guys,"

"I'm glad you were all here." Lily looked at them gratefully.

"We are too."

Remus shut the door gently behind them.

"Wow."

"I know."

They laughed softly.

"What a day." Sirius chuckled. "What a day."

"It's certainly been eventful," Remus agreed."

"Everything's changed. Everything." Sirius said with wonderment.

"And it's all changed for the better."

"Absolutely." Sirius nodded. "Everything is perfect."

And it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheeeeasy as hell, I know, but I hope you liked!<strong>

**Please review**

**Zell xx**


End file.
